Radio frequency (RF) signal scanners, such police scanners and electronic warfare systems, can be utilized to detect the presence of signals of interest across the electromagnetic spectrum. It is common for RF signal scanners to sweep across a broad range of frequencies to find the signals of interest before locking onto a signal to observe it more closely and provide an appropriate response.
With a police scanner, a response may include converting the RF signal to an audio signal that can be heard through audio speakers. With an electronic warfare system, a response may include utilizing the RF signal to cue the electronic warfare system to transmit a RF jamming waveform at the appropriate frequency.
The present disclosure is related to an apparatus for monitoring the RF environment across a wide range of frequencies in order to detect and measure parameters of relevant RF signals.